The Forest
by Getrou
Summary: This is simply a story with characters I had made, but based off of the warrior series by Erin Hunter. My story is about a kit who needs to find out where she is and where she should be. I will be rating this for T but will change to M over time since I am very capable of writing gore and lemonies. Constructive criticism is accepted. No flames.


She was cold, hungry and it was quiet, too quiet. She no longer felt warmth next to her; she didn't smell the comforting scent of milk, there was nothing. Her eyes slowly opened for the first time, she then noticed a small glow of light coming in from the cave she was in. She looked around and slowly stood up onto her wobbly paws before ungracefully falling back down. She frowned with a tiny huff before trying once again, this time she only stumbled a little. The tiny kit mewed in victory before slowly making her way to the entrance of the cave. She flinched as the harsh sunlight hit her face. Her eyes blinked open as they adjusted to the change of brightness. She looked around and all she saw was a dense forest in front of her. The she-kit meowed, calling for mother. She needed the feeling of safety she always had from hearing her mother's soft, raspy voice but all that came was the silence of the forest. The kits feelings of helplessness began to rise and her ears lowered in fear and confusion. '_Where's mother?' _The kit thought. The beautiful forest had suddenly turned into a scary place right in front of her eyes. She searched frantically for her mother. The young kit mewled helplessly "Mother?" She stood still as she waiting for an answer, a hint, anything but nothing came. She started running into the forest. She didn't understand; what did she do wrong? She tripped over one of her paws and fell unto a clump of soft dirt. Her tiny claws dug into the dirt as her tears fell freely. '_Mother…I'm scared...' _She felt her eyes start to get heavy but she needed to find a safer spot to rest. She got up and looked around, she didn't recognize where she was at all. She turned around hoping she would see something she recognized but all she saw was the forest all around her. Her ears lowered as she looked down, her tears falling to the ground slowly. She looked around once more and saw a bush, deciding it was the safest place she could find, she walked over and crawled under the branches. She lowered herself to the ground and laid her head onto her paws, her blurry eyesight slowly growing darker as she fell asleep. Her eyes slowly opened as she heard a twig snap, signaling someone was coming. She couldn't move her legs, her limbs were sore. Her eyesight was blurry and she was so hungry. She only managed to mumble as a figure came into her sight. "M-Mother?.." She tried to lift her head up but she couldn't. Suddenly, a voice came from the figure. It was a raspy, cracked, female voice but it wasn't her mothers. It wasn't the same tone, it wasn't soft like hers. "Oh my…Are you alright young one?" She couldn't keep her eyes open. She felt her eyelids get heavy as she drifted out of consciousness; the last thing she heard was a worried meow from the she-cat.

**Rose's P.O.V**

I looked at the young kit. She looked very hungry and her fur was covered in dust and dirt. She was lucky I had kits about a moon ago so I had milk to spare. I took her by the scruff and carried her away to the old badger den I had found. I'm not sure where she was from or how'd she take me being a loner. When we got to my den, I set her down along with two of my other kits who looked at her in confusion. I sniffed her fur for any scent to track her mother down with. She smelled horribly familiar. Memories of my former mate who was a kitty-pet, flashed through my mind, along with the painful cries he yowled as I ran from the attacking dogs. He was the only one I really ever loved. Only one of four of his kits survived, though it was long ago and I had abandoned that she-kit to the twolegs. I shook my head, not wanting to live through those memories again. I looked the kit over; I knew she was going to have medium length fur when she was older. She had a soft-colored blonde pelt with slightly lighter and darker stripes over her body. She had lighter colored forelegs with the same color tipped on her ears and a ring of the color on her tail. She also had white paws, stomach and muzzle along with a white tipped tail. I started grooming her, grimacing at the taste of the dust in her fur but she needed to be cleaned. My other kits watched me and looked at the stranger with wonder. Lily was a dappled, tortoiseshell she-kit with white face, chest, paws and unusually fully white tail. She had brilliant light-green eyes and a soft pink nose. Her brother was Otter, a light brown tabby tom with dark brown legs and tipped ears. His muzzle and belly were a slightly lighter color and he had icy blue eyes just like his ears lowered as did the pace of my grooming as the memories slowly came back. The sight of my love, his thick brown tabby fur, his white toes and tail tip. His darker ear tips, his eyes blue and piercing like ice. I remembered his gleaming, happy smile. The way he would look at me with all the emotions he had in the eyes I had fell in love with. I felt tears form in my eyes but I quickly pushed them back as I felt lily rub against my flank with a purr. I smiled and purred in return before calling her to me, wanting to introduce her to her newest sibling. I looked back to the kit and softly licked her forehead, attempting to draw her out of her slumber. I looked at the kit as she opened her eyes, which were an odd color of a light golden brown color with yellow specs. I smiled as she looked around and looked at me.

**Honeykit's P.O.V**

I felt something ruffle the fur on my forehead and I wiggled a little. I opened my eyes slowly even though it was a bit hard. I winced a little at the light in the den and the blur in my eyes disappeared as a she-cat came into my view. The she-cat had a narrow face with round blue-green eyes. She had a thick, long gray pelt with soft patches of lighter gray and brown mixed into the fur like as if it was under her fur. She had white paws and a long fluffy tail. I sniffed and immediately tensed as I noticed she didn't share my scent. She wasn't my mother which I was aware of now. I felt my fur bristle as I started feeling uneasy but it slowly died down when I caught two kits staring at me. The scent of milk was tantalizing but I tried to stand to my paws, I had one goal and one goal only. To find my mother, but what I needed to know was where I was and who I am.


End file.
